1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an apparatus and associated method to disable incoming power to an oil furnace.
2. Related Art
An oil furnace typically does not provide much flexibility in detecting a furnace malfunction. Thus there is a need to provide more flexibility in the detection of a furnace malfunction.
The present invention provides a system, comprising:
an oil furnace, a storage device, and means for disabling power to the oil furnace, wherein the oil furnace comprises a pump and a burning device, wherein the pump is adapted to transfer oil from the storage device to the burning device, wherein the means for disabling power to the oil furnace comprises a measurement device adapted to measure a vacuum level in a fuel oil line between an output of the storage device and an input of the pump, and wherein the means for disabling power to the oil furnace is adapted to disable power to the oil furnace based on the vacuum level in relation to a first specified vacuum level measurement set point.
The present invention provides a method, comprising:
providing an oil furnace system comprising, an oil furnace, a storage device, and means for disabling power to the oil furnace, wherein the oil furnace comprises a pump and a burning device, and wherein the means for disabling power to the oil furnace comprises a measurement device;
transferring by the pump, oil from the storage device to the burning device;
measuring by the measurement device a vacuum level in a fuel oil line between an output of the storage device and an input of the pump;
disabling power to the oil furnace based on the vacuum level in relation to a first specified vacuum level measurement set point.